


more

by tinyduck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, give me more domestic terushima, pls i'm begging you, terushima is so sweet and he deserves more than just a fuckboy label, time skip spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyduck/pseuds/tinyduck
Summary: Maybe that’s the beauty of it, the beauty of Yuuji Terushima smiling at you so easily, so brightly, you can’t help but smile back.Can’t help but laugh at his jokes, tingle at his flirting, offer him your number so readily when he asks, even as your friends look on, whispering amongst themselves and trying to tug you away.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	more

**Author's Note:**

> I read on a post floating around on tumblr that there isn’t enough soft!Yuuji content and I went, “Yeah!” and then I went, “Wait, I can write that!” So I did.
> 
> This is my attempt at escaping the smut and angst hole I've been laying in for the past week. ✌
> 
> ~~If you don’t think Terushima would be a fun boyfriend you’re wrong.~~

There’s a flap of fabric, a rush of air along the side of your face as black swirls in front of you to nestle around your neck and drape around your shoulders.

Yuuji leans forward, saying in that low, smooth voice of his, “You come here often?”

Catching his eye from your peripheral, a smile quirks your mouth up. “Is that the only line you know?”

He laughs, loud and bright, as brilliant as his perfectly coiffed blonde hair.

“You got me there,” he says with a flip of his scissors, his piercing peeking out, tongue caught between his teeth. He gently presses a few fingers to your head, swivels it back around to face the front. “C’mon. Let’s get started.”

It begins like any other story.

It could’ve happened anywhere, if you’re being honest; it didn’t have to be in line at a coffeeshop. It could’ve just as easily been at a party, multicoloured lights sliding across your face as glass shattered and people laughed and bass shook the floorboards. In a club, shimmying through sweat-slick bodies, spilling your drink along your wrist and thighs as you were jostled back and forth by other people’s swaying hips.

On spring break, on a beach in Mexico. A summer fling, down the road from your family’s cottage. Maybe that’s the beauty of it, the beauty of Yuuji Terushima smiling at you so easily, so brightly, you can’t help but smile back. Can’t help but laugh at his jokes, tingle at his flirting, offer him your number so readily when he asks, even as your friends look on, whispering amongst themselves and trying to tug you away.

 _Don’t do it_ , they'd said, eyeing his hair, his smirk, the glittering metal ball nestled on his tongue.

 _You shouldn’t go for guys like that_.

But their warnings don’t stick, rolling heedlessly off your back as you watch an unknown number flash across your screen, a cute little _lemme buy you a coffee next time_ and a wink beneath it. They'd sighed, rolled their eyes heavily at the way your face lit up.

_Fine. But if you get hurt, don’t say we didn’t tell you so._

They'd clicked their tongues when you told them about your date. About the sweet way he’d held every door open for you, how he’d insisted on paying for all the snacks, how the two of you sat back row in an empty movie theatre, pockets stuffed full of smuggled treats, giggling and pantomiming the B-movie playing on the screen.

 _You don’t date a guy like that_.

You'd fallen quiet, combed your fingers through your hair, dislodged the tiny flowers he’d tucked behind your ear.

Sure. Okay.

You _don’t_ just date a guy like Yuuji.

You take long drives, two hours out of the city just to go to the beach, breath frosty, toes numb as you shriek and laugh, kicking up cold sand and splashing ankle-deep in icy water. Yawn during the quiet ride back, sleepy and warm as you snuggle into the seat, letting him pinch at your knee just to hear you squeak, _I’m awake I’m awake_.

You let him wrap you in his arms and swing you around, the world streaks of colour as he twirls you, his laughter bright in your ear. You dance in the kitchen, bobbing along slightly off-beat, sipping at a bottle of wine and feeding each other dinner straight from the pot. Make cookies at midnight just to only bake half of them, the rest of the dough lost to swiping fingers, the glint of his piercing when he sticks his tongue out at you as you threaten him with your spatula.

Being with Yuuji is tingling when his hand easily finds yours, linking your pinkies because he thinks it’s cute, peppering kisses along the top of your head as you giggle and tell him to stop.

It’s feeling the slow curl of his fingers around yours late night when he thinks you’re asleep, the gentle shift of the bed when he pulls you a little closer. The whispered, _I love you_ s, gilded with starlight, still too shy for the light of day.

The way you fill with something airy and breathtaking, soap bubbles in the sun when he wraps a blanket around you, when he lays his head in your lap. The way his eyes slide shut, the tender way he peeks through his lashes not a minute later to catch you watching, your hand stroking his hair. The way he doesn’t say a single thing, doesn’t tease, just breathes deep and burrows further into your hold.

It’s the quiet moments you like to sit in, holding them close, savouring them. Feeling the rise of something overwhelmingly sweet in your throat, fizzing in your stomach.

The faint sound of some song Yuuji’s been listening to on repeat lately fills the bathroom, bouncing off the tiles, punctuated by the quiet _snip snip snip_ of his scissors. He’s humming along under his breath, sending shivers down your spine with the light drag of the comb along the nape of your neck.

Through the curtain of your damp hair, you can see the mirror, see his reflection tilt your head this way and that, mindful with his movements. Smoothing his fingers along the nape of your neck every once in a while, when he asks if you’re comfortable, if he’s being too rough.

_You don’t date a guy like that._

They were right. You don’t date the man who swipes frosting on your nose just so he can lick it off, who still kicks pebbles down the road, who buys gum to blow bright candy balloons for you to press a finger to until they pop, just shy of clinging to his eyelashes. Who stains his fingers doing tie dye, braids clumsy flower crowns, and cuddles you on the couch during Saturday morning cartoons. Who buys a whole cake to share even when it’s neither of your birthdays, sitting on the counter after a night out and eating it without bothering to slice it. Who gently kisses you awake early morning when it’s still dark, drives to the coast, and sits with you on the empty beach wrapped in twin plaid blankets to watch the sun rise over the ocean.

There’s the gentle brush of the towel wiping at the back of your neck, the feeling of his fingers dancing across your scalp. You can’t help but watch him, the careful way he dries your hair, twining it around his fingers to style it. He looks at you so intently – so earnestly – it’s hard to look away, your breath hitching when his eyes meet yours and he smiles, making some stupid joke about being too handsome and smothering your indignant shout with a slow kiss that makes you melt.

He pulls away first, reluctantly, unable to resist brushing a few more kisses across your cheek. “How’d I get so lucky?”

It’s cheesy and he knows it, can see it in the way you bite your lip to hide your grin, trying to fix him with a stern glare that gives way to sweetness and starlight.

 _You don’t date a guy like that_ , you think as you wrap your arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

_You do so much more._

**Author's Note:**

> Gush with me on tumblr [@chicoree](https://chicoree.tumblr.com)!


End file.
